


We'll Always Be Together

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, High School AU, It's 4am leave me aloneeeeeee, Jeremy and Matt and Trevor are bullies or at least that's what I am planning..., M/M, Slow Build, Third Person POV, Will probably edit stuff along the way, because I like that stuff, i have no idea what i am doing, things could change...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Michael, Ray, and Gavin have known each other ever since they were in diapers.<br/>They are just starting high school now... What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Video Games, Sappy Conversations, and Pizza Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are spending the night a Geoff's house, a week before the school year starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo  
> Yet another fanfic I decided to write... Whoops  
> It's 5am I don't know what I am doing  
> There are probably mistakes but in the words of Ray "Yolooooo"

Geoff has five best friends that he has know for thirteen years. The first one he met was Jack. Jack was cheerful and very kind. He was the kind of person you knew you could trust and go to for help. Jack has had Geoff’s back since the very beginning. Though he trusted all of his other friends, Jack was the one he trusted the most. He felt closer to Jack since his type of personality was the kind he needed the most in his life after all the shit he has gone through. He would never admit it outloud, but he was pretty sure Jack already knew this.

The second one he met was Ryan. Ryan was a creepy motherfucker at times, but he was overall a pretty cool guy. He just had his… Moments. Like one Friday they were playing Minecraft, and he started putting cows in a hole. Not only that, but he had knowledge on the weirdest things. Also he knows a lot about knives and what not. He was a genius… And Geoff didn’t want to get on his bad side. To be perfectly honest, he felt sorry for those who did, even IF they deserved it.

The third one he met was Michael. Michael had an explosive personality. He has had anger issues as long as he remembered, and counseling never seemed to help. Once you get Michael going, you can’t stop him. His yelling gave Geoff a headache, but he liked Michael. He can be violent at times, but that’s usually towards Gavin. Though, all of them tackled Gavin to the ground once or twice over the years.

The fourth one he met was Ray. Ray was… well quiet. He usually kept to himself, but could be very talkative if you talked about the right things, and played the right games. Geoff believed he liked Ray the most of the younger three because of how quiet he was. He also liked his sense of humor. Ray never failed to make him laugh.

The last one he met was Gavin. Gavin was British and although he grew up in America, he still had an accent. He’s really annoying at times, making up words and being a prick to them all. He always found ways to sabotage their games. But, he was a good kid. He was really smart too, almost Ryan smart. Geoff had a soft spot for him, even though he  _ was _ irritated at him over half the time.

These were Geoff’s five best friends of all time. They weren’t perfect, in a matter of fact he hated them sometimes, but they were the closest thing to a family he has ever had. His own parents were dicks and had affairs a lot. They were never home, leaving Geoff to fend for himself ever since he was ten. Even though his family was shit, his friends were always there for him. He would give up the world for them.

If they heard him say this out loud, he knew he would just be made fun of. But he knew they felt the same.

 

* * *

 

It was just a random day in the summer. Well, a week before school started. This was the year the group would be starting high school. They would be lying if they weren’t nervous. 

 

Geoff was hanging out in his house, sitting on his four-seater couch. Jack was sitting next to him, Ryan on his other side, and Ray on the far end. Gavin and Michael were on the ground, bickering like always. The group was playing Halo, The Lads versus The Gents. It was a close game, The Gents on the losing side. Though, it didn’t last long after Gavin decided to screw his team over.

“Gavin what the hell!” Ray yelled in irritation when the game ended.

“Gavin you prick!” Michael screamed in outrage, tackling Gavin.

“‘M sorry Michael! It was an accident!”

“Whatever! You totally did that on purpose!”

“Did not!”

“Did fucking too!”

Ryan and Jack laughed at their scuffle, Geoff and Ray just rolled their eyes.

“Hey Geoff,” Jack asked, catching Geoff’s attention. “We’re staying the night right?”

“‘Course. Not like anyone who lives here cares,” Geoff said, not meaning to make it sound like he was angry. Jack just shot him a sympathetic look, making the oldest teen feel guilty. “Come on, don’t look at me like that. It only means we can make as much noise as we want.”

“Hey Geoff, got any pizza rolls left?” Ray asked.

Geoff paused, thinking it over for a second. “I think so… If not, there are some hot pockets in the freezer.”

“Sweet,” Ray responded. He got up, maneuvering around the chaos happening still and heading to the kitchen.

“Ray make me something too!” Gavin called over, struggling to get out from Michael’s grasp.

“Hell no, make your own.”

“But Raaaaay!”

“Don’t you ‘But Raaaaay’ me.”

“Don’t spoil your dinner Ray!” Jack called to Ray when he left the room.

“Okay mom!”

 

The fight with Gavin and Michael lasted a few more minutes before they calmed down. Gavin got up to go get food, and Michael leaned on the couch.

“You two are filled with too much energy,” Geoff said down to Michael, who looked up at him and grin.

“Someone’s gotta give him a pounding in your place.”

Geoff laughed at that. Well, he wasn’t wrong.

The two lads came back with pizza rolls and hot pockets. Ray reclaimed his seat on the couch, setting the plate to hog all the food like always. Gavin went back onto the floor, sitting closer to Ray though to occasionally steal the pizza rolls from him. Ryan and Michael would sneak a few as well.

 

“So… Next week huh?” Jack began, leaning back more into the couch.

“Oh don’t you start,” Geoff groaned. Jack always did this after they finished grades and moving on to another one. He always got so sentimental on them. It was gross.

“Start what?”

“‘Another year older, we’re growing up so fast. I can’t believe how much time has passed’ blah blah blah,” Ray quoted, sounding as annoyed as Geoff had.

“Oh come on! It’s true!” Jack defended.

“So what Jack. It always sounds like you’re trying to say ‘maybe this is the year we grow apart’.” Ryan cut in with a sigh.

“Well...” Jack looked down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers.

“Well it ain’t gonna happen,” Geoff told him, lightly punching his bicep. “We’ve been close since we were babies. Thirteen fucking years Jack. If we’ve been this close for that long, we’re not going to ‘drift apart’ so easily.”

“Ewwwww! Geoff got all sappy!” Gavin piped up, his mouth full of hot pocket.

“Oh shut up you turd!”

“You’re the turd!”

“Oooooooh! Got him!” Michael mocked.

“Anyways!” Geoff interrupted him, turning his attention back to Jack. “Quit your worrying. We’ll always be close, ‘kay?”

Jack nodded, smiling up at Geoff. Before Gavin could say anything, which they all knew he was, Michael punched him in the arm.

“Ow!” Gavin complained, but got the message. He crawled over to Jack and patted him on the shoulder. “Yeah Jack! We’re going to be together forever!” He said with a bright smile. “Well, until I get I get married. Then I’m definitely going to leave your sorry asses- Ow Michael!” Michael had interrupted Gavin’s teasing by punching him. Jack laughed though, which made them all feel better.

 

The group of teens stayed up playing more video games until they grew tired. They set up their sleeping bags on the floor next to each other. They always slept in the same formation. Geoff at the end next to Jack, Ryan and Ray in the middle, Gavin next to Ray and Michael at the other end next to Gavin.

“Nighty night guys!” Gavin piped up, snuggling comfortably in his sleeping bag.

“Goodnight,” Jack said, sounding as sleepy as they all felt.

“Night,” Ryan yawned.

“G’night,” Ray mumbled, sounding already half-asleep.

“Night!” Michael grumbled, wishing they stopped this tradition of always saying goodnight like this.

“Goodnight,” Geoff said, before turning off the lights and walking to his sleeping bag. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, listening to the crew drift off to the sleep. It became a little habit of his. The sound of his friends sleeping always put him at ease. Made him feel… safe and relaxed. It was a nice feeling, and it always put a smile on his face. He closed his eyes to go to sleep, but there was a nagging feeling tugging at him. Ryan’s words resounded in his head.  _ “It always sounds like you’re trying to say ‘maybe this is the year we grow apart’." _

Geoff instantly pushed those thoughts out of his head. There was no way that could happen. They lasted thirteen years together, what’s another year going to do?  
  


Boy did he wish he could go back and punch himself in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes or have any questions, please tell me!  
> I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for the rest of this!  
> I got super inspired for some reason and was craving an AH High School AU  
> I couldn't help myself  
> Thank you for reading!


	2. First day of school, Feelings, and Messes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their first day of school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup all!  
> I apologize for it taking so long...  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Just a note, italicized text between ~~ means it's a flashback!

**Ray’s POV**

 

It was the first day of school, and boy was Ray dreading this day. There would be a lot of people, socializing, loud talking, presentations, homework… He couldn’t stand the thought.

The entire morning, his mother nagged at him.

“Do you have all your textbooks?” “Did you remember to pack your lunch?” “Ray do you have your class schedule and map of your school?” “When does the bus come to get you?” “Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you to school?”

Ray knew she was just being the doting mother she is, but sometimes it could be really annoying.

 

After the teen checked to see if he had everything (and his mother checking twice), he finally left to wait for the bus. The bus picked him up five minutes later. Ray was anxious because he absolutely hated riding school buses. When he walked in, he was prepared to not see anyone he recognized. Today must have been his lucky day, because he was greeted with a smiling and familiar face.

“Ray!” Gavin called, waving at him to come sit with him.

Ray felt instantly better, quickly walking down the bus aisle to the back where Gavin sat. “Hey dude! I didn’t think you were riding the bus too? I thought your mom was driving you?”

“Change of plans. She got earlier shifts at work because of her promotion,” He explained. “But this is top! I’m glad I get to ride the bus with you! Easier to go to each other’s houses!” He was smiling brightly, the signature happy/excited Gavin smile.

Ray couldn’t help but smile back at his british friend. “Yeah.”

 

The two spoke about their classes the rest of the ride to school. Which ones they were excited for, which ones they weren’t, and which ones they had together. Ray had six classes total like the rest of them. In order he had: English 1, World History, Mythology, Algebra 1, Spanish 1, and Biology. He shared Mythology with Gavin, Biology with Gavin and Michael, and English with Ryan, but he didn't have any classes with Geoff or Jack.

After a ten minute ride, the bus finally arrived to their new school. Ray looked over to see Gavin fidgeting, which was a sign to show that he was nervous too. They walked with the rest of the students out of the bus and onto the school’s grounds. Ray and Gavin exchanged a look, before walking into the intimidatingly large building.

 

The two were headed to their lockers when they saw Ryan. He looked over at them when they neared, and smiled widely.

“Hey guys!” He greeted them cheerfully. Where he got all that energy, Ray didn’t know.

“‘Ey Ryan! What was your first hour again?” Gavin asked him.

“Uhhh...” Ryan pulled out a slip of paper from his binder, looking it over. “English one.”

“That’s right! You’re with Ray!”

Ryan nodded at Gavin’s words, then looked over their heads all of a sudden. “Jack!”

Gavin and Ray turned around, seeing their cheerful ginger friend brighten up when he saw them.

“Hello!” He said with enough energy to power the sun. His smile blinded Ray. These damn morning people.

“What do you have for first hour again?” Ryan asked Jack, peeking at the schedule he was holding.

“World History with Mr. Burns. I think I have it with Michael?”

“Yep!” Michael had joined the group just then, resting his arm on Jack’s shoulder. “‘Sup losers.”

“Michael!” Gavin squeaked, looking like his mother just bought him a new gaming system.

“‘Ey boi!”

Not even a second later Geoff arrived. He saw the group standing by the lockers, and Ray could tell that he was not excited to be there. That made two of them.

Geoff stood next to Michael, letting out a loud yawn. “Hey..” He greeted them sleepily.

“What time did you go to bed last night?” Jack asked, giving him that  _ look. _

“I don’t know mom. You didn’t read me a bedtime story so I couldn’t fall asleep.”

Jack rolled his eyes, and Geoff yawned again.

 

The first bell rang, indicating school was about to start.

“Okay lads! Good luck!” Gavin said in an over energetic tone.

After they finished with their good byes and good lucks, the group split up to head to their different classes.

Ray walked with Ryan to their first class, entering the room to see some students already there. Since it didn’t seem like there were assigned seats, Ryan and Ray took seats that were closer to the back.

“Nervous?” Ryan asked him with a sympathetic smile.

Ray let out a small sigh and shrugged. “I guess you could say that?”

Ryan chuckled. “Yeah, me too.”

The two sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the fact that they had someone they knew in their first class.

 

As they sat waiting for class to start, Ray couldn’t help but think of the first time he started to ‘like’ Ryan. The romantic like, not the friend like.

_ ~They were in grade six. It was in the middle of the year, and the six of them were working together for this project that was due in a couple of days. Gavin was being annoying like always, Michael screaming at him to ‘shut up’, Geoff was falling asleep, and Jack tried to keep everyone focused on their work. _

_ Ray was not in the best of moods that day. His mother was very stressed out with work and was taking her anger out on him. Not in the abusive way, just yelling at him for every slip up. They got into a huge fight last night over something stupid. He couldn’t remember exactly what it was, but all he knew was it was nothing worth fighting over. _

_ As the group worked, well more like goofed around, Ray grew more irritated by the second. They were not improving his mood in the slightest by how noisy they were. _

_ “Gavin! Shut up and get to work!” Michael yelled at Gavin, annoyed by how much he was whining and trying to distract everyone. _ __   
_ “But Michael! It’s so boring!” _ _   
_ __ “It’s not supposed to be fun! It’s homework!”

_ “But Michael-!” _

_ That was it. Ray’s patience snapped. _

_ “Shut up!” He snapped at them, gritting his teeth from annoyance. _

_ Everyone in the room froze out of shock. They had not seen Ray snap like that before. He was usually the laid back type, never the angry type like this. _

_ “S-sorry...” Gavin said softly, almost sounding like he was going to cry. _

_ Michael quickly went up to his defence. “Ray, what the fuck?!” _

_ Ray glared at him. “What? You guys are being too damn loud, it’s fucking annoying.” _

_ “Well if you don’t like it you can just leave!” Michael said without thinking. _

_ Ray clenched his fists. “Fine! I will!” He gathered his books, stuffing them unneatly in his backpack. _

_ “Wait, Ray!” Geoff began, but Ray was already out the door. _

 

_ Ray stormed down the street, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked. He was mumbling angrily to himself, then heard his name being called. _

_ “Wait! Ray wait up!” _

_ Ray looked over his shoulder to see Ryan running to catch up to him. The Puerto Rican didn’t slow his pace, but Ryan easily caught up to him. _

_ “Ray?” _

_ “What?” His tone was indicating he did not want to talk right now. _

_ Ryan sensed this but pressed on. “You know Michael didn’t mean it...” _

_ “Whatever.” _

_ Ryan grabbed Ray’s arm, stopping him in his tracks. “Ray… Is it your mom again?” _

_ Ray frowned, staring at the ground so to not look at the other boy. He shrugged in response. _

_ “You know she loves you right? I know she may not seem like it, and taking her stress out on you is not okay.. But she’s doing this for you. I’m sorry you two get in constant fights. Maybe sitting her down and talking to each other about your feelings will help?” Ryan spoke, genuinely trying to help. _

_ “That sounds stupid,” Ray mumbled. Ryan smiled and chuckled. _

_ “Yeah, but sometimes we need to do a little stupid things here and there.” _

 

_ That night, Ray talked to his mother when she got home. It was a whole, disgusting tear fest.. But one they both needed. _

_ “You were right,” Ray said when he called Ryan up on the phone right after their talk. _

_ “Aren’t I always?” _

 

_ Everytime after that, Ray would always go to Ryan if he needed some advice. Ryan always had his back. Not like the others didn’t, but Ryan was… Special. He didn’t know how to describe it. _

_ It wasn’t until a few days later, when the group was watching some sappy love movie, did he realize his feelings.~ _

 

Their teacher, Gus Sorola, walked in, disrupting Ray’s flashback. Mr. Sorola started the class saying that their neighbors would be their partners for the rest of the year. Ryan and Ray exchanged grins, knowing that their teacher would probably regret that decision.

 

English, Ray realized while going their their syllabus, didn’t seem like it would be such a bad class. Excluding this first class though since their were only going over the syllabus. Since there still was some time before class ended, Mr. Sorola went over their first project that was due in a month. They were to work with their partner to read over the listed plays, and recreate them into a modern setting. They had until next class to discuss which play they wanted. Ray read through the list, not seeing any he recognized besides and few Shakespeare ones. He glanced over at Ryan to see him marking a few. Of course he would be.

 

Class ended with their teacher telling them that they better have a list of three plays they wanted, just in case their first choice was taken. Ryan and Ray headed out of the class, Ryan wishing him luck on his next class. After they said their goodbyes, they parted ways.

 

There was nothing to report in World History, except Ray knew automatically that he would not do well in the class. It was so boring that it almost put him to sleep… And on the first day too! His next class was Mythology, and thankfully Gavin was in that class. They sat next to each other immediately, only to find out when their teacher came in that they would be having assigned seats. Gavin was assigned two seats in front of him. Not that far, but still not next to them so they could talk.

 

Since he wasn’t able to talk to Gavin, Ray’s mind wandered back to other things. Those things being Ryan. Ever since he discovered his feelings, he vowed never to speak of them. Not to anyone. It wasn’t like he was in denial, he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. Ryan was around him all the time, so falling out of love with him wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. The reason why he didn’t tell any of his friends was because he didn’t want to break up the group. If Ryan found out, it was bound to get awkward. Things would never be the same again after he was rejected.

 

There was no way he was going to let their entire group’s friendship suffer because of him.

 

Gavin and Ray walked to the cafeteria, seeing everyone else already there at a table.

“Hey lads! How are classes so far?” Gavin greeted the group, sitting himself next to Michael. Ray sat next to Ryan, the later flashing him a smiling in greeting.

“Booooooring,” Geoff whined, setting his head on the table in emphasis. “All they’re talkin’ ‘bout is what we’re doin’ for the rest of the year,” he groaned.

Jack sighed. “Yeah… I’ve already been assigned homework in Geometry too,” he said sadly.

“Ray and I were told about a project already coming up,” Ryan pitched in with a sigh as well.

Ray groaned at the reminder, setting his head on the table just like Geoff.

 

They talked about their first classes for the rest of lunch, Ray growing tired already. It was going to be a long rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

**Geoff’s POV**

 

The day was super pointless in Geoff’s mind. What was the point of going to school today if all they’re going to do is talk about their schedule for the rest of the year?

“Dumb,” the teen mumbled under his breath. He was currently in his Algebra class, zoning out the teacher. She was going on about all the “fun” things they were going to learn. What a joke.

 

His next class was one he was not looking for in the slightest… Home Economics. Jack had forced him to take it with him because of his living situation. Geoff was not a chef, nor was he a crafter. It just wasn’t his thing. Yet here he was, sitting next to Jack in the class he knew he was going to fail.

“Jack..” Geoff began to whine, but Jack cut him off.

“Oh no, don’t you start. You are staying in this class.”

“But whyyyy,” he continued to whine.

“Because you need to learn to make something other than takeout and frozen food,” he said.

Geoff rolled his eyes. “That’s what I have you for.”

“Well, some days I’m not able to. So you have to learn to do it yourself.”

“But Jack-” Geoff started, but stopped when his attention was caught by a girl that walked into the room. He was instantly mesmerized by her entire being. Her pale blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, punky style, the way she walked like she would take no one’s bull shit… He didn’t realize he was staring with his mouth open until Jack bumped into his shoulder.

“You alright?” He asked, looking in the direction he was staring.

“W-what? Y-yeah dude! I’m cool! Cool as an ice cube!” Geoff insisted, his face feeling hot to him.

Jack raised an eyebrow, then realized what, or  _ who _ in this case, he was looking at. Geoff saw the way his mouth curved into a sly grin as he turned back to him. “Really? Because you look like you’re burning up.”

“Fuck you,” He said back, but his eyes kept glancing over at that…  _ Beautiful creature _ who just walked in.

 

The beauty walked over to their table, smiling at them. Geoff felt like his heart left his chest from that breathtaking smile. “Is this seat taken?” She asked in an almost sing song voice. It was like a chorus of little birdies..  _ Oh god what the fuck did I just think… _

While Geoff just sat there gaping, Jack spoke up. “Nope!”

“Awesome! You don’t mind if I’m in your group do you…?” She asked.

Jack shook his head. “Not at all! What do you think Geoff?”

Geoff opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, before he finally found his voice. “N-no! No I don’t mind!” He got out, almost biting his tongue but thankfully not.

The girl just smiled at them, taking the seat that was next to Geoff. He knew this would be a very,  _ very _ long class period.

 

The entire time, Geoff couldn’t stop fidgeting. Damn Jack for being the observant motherfucker that he was and silently laughing at him. They learned that the girl’s name was Griffon. She was really into the arts, which Geoff thought was amazing. The way she went on and on about it was just so adorable to him. Her eyes literally sparkled when she talked about it!

Their first assignment was to make chocolate chip cookies. Jack was telling them what to do. Geoff felt like he was doing a decent job. He looked over to see how Griffon was doing… ONly to see that she had eggs and flour all over her, even in her hair. She had her tongue out in concentration as she worked, only making the mess worse. Geoff couldn’t help but laugh. She was worse than him!

She must have heard him because she flashed him a glare, only making him laugh harder. Jack came over to help, but that only made matters worse. How they ended up making the cookies, he doesn’t know.

He took back everything bad he said about Home Economics. He knew he was going to enjoy this class… A lot.

 

“Geoffryyy!” Gavin squealed, running down the halls and practically tackling Geoff into a wall.

“Whoa there Gavvy!” Geoff said after catching his footing.

“We’re going to your place right?” Gavin asked, clinging tightly to Geoff so he wouldn’t fall.

“Yeah yeah, sure sure, now  _ get off _ . I swear you’re, like, part koala or something.”

“Eucalyptus!” Ray spoke up next to him, making him jump and Gavin laugh.

Michael was there too, Ryan heading their way. “Alright crew!” Geoff said after he tore Gavin off of him. “To my house we go!”

The group did a little cheer, the six of them heading out of the school building.

“How did the rest of your classes go?” Jack asked them.

“Boring!” Gavin whined, just like Geoff did at lunch. Ray nodding in agreement.

“Weight training seemed cool. Didn’t it Ryan?” Michael chipped in.

Ryan nodded next him him. “Yeah. Can’t wait to grow strong so I can beat people up.”

“Jesus Ryan!” Geoff and Jack said, making Ryan cackle.

“I was kidding!”

“I don’t believe that for a second!” Geoff said, taking a few steps away from him. That only made Ryan laugh more, Michael laughing along with him.

 

Minutes later, they arrived at Geoff’s house. The group all walked in, making themselves at home. Which meant immediately raiding the kitchen for drinks and snacks. After gathering up as much junk food as they could fit in their arms, they went into the livingroom to set up the video games.

In the middle of a versus game, Michael vs Ryan, Jack snapped his fingers. “Oh! That’s right! I forgot to tell you guys!” Geoff could see the grin forming again, making him know immediately what he was going to say. “Geoff likes a girl in our home ec class!”

Michael almost dropped his controller from Gavin swinging around to look at Geoff. “What?!” They all said, all equally surprised, the game being forgotten.

“Jack!” Geoff groaned.

“Who is she?” “What’s she like?” Questions were thrown around, making Geoff groan louder.

“Geoff, you gotta tell us dude! Spill it!” Michael said, practically in Geoff lap now along with Gavin.

“Fine fine but  _ get off first _ !” Ryan, Michael, Gavin, and Ray were on the floor, sitting around him like he was about to tell them a story. “Her name’s Griffon. She’s really into art and… Guys she’s like the most  _ beautiful _ person I’ve ever seen...” He gushed, making them all grin.

“Geoff’s in loooove!” Gavin sang, Ray and Michael joining in.

“Shut up!” Geoff whined, but he was smiling anyway.

Ryan lightly punched his knee. “Congrats! You’re the first one of us to get a girlfriend!”

“W-what? No no no she’s  _ way _ out of my league. There’s no way!” Geoff stuttered, his face feeling hot again.

“Oh come  _ on _ Geoff. She would never pass up going out with a hunk like you,” Michael assured him, making Geoff roll his eyes.   
“Michael’s right!” Jack said. “You can’t say that if you never  _ try _ .”

Geoff sighed. “Can we just.. You know, drop it for now? It’s the first day!”

“Which means less love rivals Geoff!” Gavin chirped like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Maybe they were right… Maybe he should go for it?

Or maybe they were just being idiots.

Either way, Geoff wasn’t going to do anything before he got to know Griffon more… Though he himself didn’t need to know more. He already liked her alot.

He just hoped there might be a chance she would like him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Big announcement!!  
> I made a tumblr for this fic! Yep that's right! You heard me! It's an art/ask blog so maybe check it out? http://ladsrulegentsdrool.tumblr.com/  
> I also have a tumblr and twitter both with the username yoshimisohma if you ever wanna talk? Or just bug me about this fic. I'd love both!  
> Thank you so much for being patient with me!  
> If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask!


End file.
